Shinokuni
Shinokuni (猿田毘古大神, "Land of Death") is the new Zanpakuto Spirit of Van Satonaka. The first thing that many notice about Shinokuni is the fact that the zanpakuto is sealed into two separate blades. One blade of Shinokuni is in the form of a Katana, while the other is in the form of Kodachi, almost mirroring Van's Son's Zanpakuto. Each of these swords are kept sheath on Van's left hip right on top of each other in identical dark gold scabbards. Appearance and Personality Noted to be an impeccable beauty for a Zanpakuto Spirit. Shinokuni is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of angelic black-colored wings. As for her attire, Shinokuni wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Incredible Spiritual Energy: As the Zanpakuto Spirit of one of the Nanafushigi, Shinokuni has more spiritual energy than one would guess upon inspection. She hides it quite well, only releasing it in moments of pure ecstasy or when her anger boils over the limit. Given her flirtatious personality upon forcibly manifesting herself, she rarely ever gets to the point where she has to actually become her weapon form, giving off the impression that she has little to no Spiritual Energy at all. Master Charmer: Forcible Manifestation: Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Nourish", Shinokuni's two blades fuse into a single Nagamaki. The blade of this weapon has a light green tint to its edge, while the rest of its steel has a darker, forest green appearance. Shinokuni has several leaf-like appendages hanging from its wooden hilt, in a pattern resembling that of a net, resulting in Shinokuni's Shikai appearing as though it were made from an actual plant. :Shikai Special Ability: Shinokuni represents the culmination of Van's abilities and his previous Zanpakuto spirits have simply been building upon one another in order to gain strength. Shinokuni is the God of both Nature and Power and as such grants Van similar abilities to that of his own in order to suit Van's needs. With Shinokuni, Van is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control all of nature. This includes all living beings, plants, geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. Manipulating power is works both offensively and defensively for Van as he is able to control the force of an attack that he launces or that is directed towards him. Using the power manipulation aspects of Shinokuni allows Van to cause massive damage to an opponent with even a shallow wound or cause damage from an opponent's strike to do little or no damage at all, as long as Van is able to perceive the attack before it connects. Combining the two powers into one is a simple and often used feat; as Van can extend the reach of his attacks, not by extending his range, but by utilizing the very nature around him as a medium in order to transfer the force of his blows. This simple trick often catches opponents off-guard since as long as they stay connected to the Earth, they are subject to one of Van's attack from almost any direction, making defense an incredibly hard, if not impossible task. Since Van can use Shinokuni to communicate with nature itself, he is able to become instantly familiar with his surroundings, receiving an instant mapping of the area around him and anyone in contact with the Earth. The connection is so deep that the Earth will respond to Van's desires, allowing him to change the terrain in order to suit his needs. With this aspect, of Shinokuni Van is able to change a vast mountain range into a raging sea or even a barren desert can be transformed into a flourishing jungle, depending on Van's will. :*'Tsuchisensu' (土センス, "Earthen Sense"): A passive ability of Shinokuni while the Shikai is activated. It allows Van to sense vibrations through the ground; seeing by sensing his surroundings and making a mental image of it. It allows for a 360 degree field of vision, outside of his normal line-of-sight. However, in order to do this Van must maintain contact with the ground. This ability is not applicable on all surfaces, as it rendered useless on areas that do not transfer vibrations well, such as sand. :*'Shikome Chiri' (醜女塵, "Gorgon Dust"): The second passive ability of Shinokuni that activates upon release. Once Van releases his zanpakuto, the Earth beneath the ground he walks on is subjugated and falls under his control, as it starts to dissolve in a similar fashion to that of dust from Muhengen. As Van continues to move about the battlefield, more of this ground up soil is created, giving more of this weapon to use. Once created, Van is able to manipulate this new dust-like substance in order to assault his opponent from various sides. This technique works in a similar manner to that of Gin Ichimaru's Korose, Kamishini no Yari as once the opponent breathes in this dust, or allows it to get into their pores through extended contact, Van is able to activate the hidden properties of this technique. Once Van decides, he is able to cause the dust to start spreading throughout the target's body and in doing so causes the opponent's body to become paralyzed as it is slowly petrified down to the cellular level. :* Shokuseisu (植生の巣, "Nest of Vegitation"): With Shinokuni, Van is able to stab the Nodachi into the ground, creating a spiritual pulse that flows into any nearby flora, or creates suitable targets for him to manipulate if he has already changed the terrain to manipulate plants. The pulse simulates evolution, forcing the affected plants to grow rapidly and fall under Van's complete control. This control can even extend to the Shikai of other Plant-Type Zanpakuto. With this technique, Van typically gathers several vines in order to whip away opponents and ensnare multiple opponents. Carrying over traits from Chushin, the plants affected by this techniqueare able to both steal away the vitality from those caught in their grasps, while also feeding Van the vitality stored within the Earth itself. The plants affected by this technique seem to gain enough durability to withstand breaking through concrete and even steel structures. :*'Hanran' (反乱, "Revolt"): By manipulating the power control aspect of Shinokuni outward, Van is able to create a sort of inversion field around two meters from his location. Once someone has entered this field, Van is free to activate the true ability of Hanran. With this, he is capable of opening any and every wound the opponent has ever acquired, all at one time. These wounds do not just refer to the physical, but emotional and mental wounds as well, allowing Van to be capable of causing great menta duress to his target(s). While greener opponents will not feel the effects as much, more veteran foes will feel a more appropriate level of pain, capable of downing even the sturdiest of targets. :*'Seisenren' (性を洗練, "Refining Nature"): With a simple swing of his Zanpakuto, Van is capable of unleashing its might upon the battlefield. Seisenren is capable of allowing Van to shift the terrain to suit his needs in battle. This change happens almsot immediately and can be devastating to those who are unprepared for sudden change. The change in terrain itself could be viewed as an attack of sorts as those in its path could be caught in a unfavorable location such as landing in a lava pit or falling deep into a crevasse. This technique has the ability of allowing Van to store the power of the previous terrain into Shinokuni's blade. For instance, after changing from a lava ridden battlefield to a snow covered wasteland, by storing and condensing the heat of magma into his blade, Van is able to completely incinerate anything coming into contact with it. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Tensarutahiko Ōkami (猿田毘天古大神, Great God, Heavenly Prince Saruta): In order to activate his Bankai, Van will first stab his Nodachi into the ground below, resulting in several stone slabs rising up from Earth and forming into a dome-like fashion as they surround his location. As this dome is forming, Van can be heard uttering the command "Bankai", causing it to echo throughout the area. In doing so, Van causes a large surge of spiritual energy to erupt from within the dome, causing the stone to shatter and shoot outward, damaging anyone that has wandered too close to his location. Upon exiting the stone dome, Van can be seen in his new form. Bankai Special Abilities: *With each slash of the blade, _____- can sprout a ribbon of wavy light in order to attack opponents, reaching up to twelve ribbons per release. Through these long ribbons of light, _____ can transfer the initial attack that will travel along the surface of any object in its path and emerge to strike anywhere or anyone with Van's vision. Once each of the twelve ribbons are released, Van must take them all back into _________ in order to recharge before they can be used again. *Upon activation, _______ generates a series of rings around itself in a similar orientation to that seen around an atom. The rings of _______ then expand in size around Van and possess a series of blades that are capable of cutting anything that comes into contact with them. Van can transfer the abilities of ________ through the blades, using them as an extension of his body. Upon activation it provides Van with very strong defense as it cut downs anything that may approach him. Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Inner World Resident Category:Inner World Residents Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:The Rogues